1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reel units. In particular, the present invention relates to reel units for a spinning-reel that is adapted to be mounted to a fishing rod and in which rotation of a handle is transmitted to a rotor and a line-winding spool through a master gear to wind fishing line around the spool.
2. Background Information
A known spinning-reel reel unit is furnished with a rod-attachment portion adapted to be mounted to a fishing rod, a reel body formed integrally with the rod-attachment portion, a lid fitted detachably and reattachably to the reel body, and a cover member for covering the rear ends of the reel body and the lid, as seen, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-218871.
In the reel unit of this kind, a variety of drive mechanisms, such as a rotor drive mechanism including a master gear and an oscillating mechanism for shifting the spool back and forth, are accommodated and supported in the interior of the reel body. A rotation shaft (master gear shaft) for a handle to which the master gear is attached is supported rotatably on the lid and the reel body.
With the lid fitted to the reel body, the cover member is formed so as to cover the bottom corner of the rear end, the bottom surface, and the back surface thereof. The cover member is made of a synthetic resin or a metal and is provided for the purpose of preventing the reel body and the lid member from being scratched and improving the appearance.
For the spinning-reel reel unit with such a configuration, weight reduction is demanded in order to make casting easier. To attain weight reduction, it is conceivable to eliminate the cover member. If the cover member is eliminated, however, the rear end of the reel unit is likely to be scratched easily. In particular, when the reel unit is made of magnesium alloy for the purpose of weight reduction, scratched part easily corrodes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved reel unit of a spinning reel that overcomes the problems discussed above. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.